Stupid Pencils
by Ardent Ly
Summary: Yuki finds something in Tohru's room that frazzles...and excites him at the same time. One-shot.


**Summary: **Yuki finds something in Tohru room that frazzles… and excites him at the same time. One shot.

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket_ or any of its relating characters._

* * *

**Stupid Pencils**

Yuki sighed for the umpteenth time as the tip of his pencil broke with a taunting snap. He had every urge to snap the entire damn thing in half, but knew that it would do nothing to help his current predicament. Beside him rested his simple pencil sharpener, which had been used more in the past few hours than it had been since he had first gotten it. Overly frustrated, he dropped the offending instrument and raked a pale hand through his argent locks, allowing his head to fall back.

He had decided to take advantage of the rare silence in the house and do a bit of homework before he sneaked off to his secret base to tend to Miss Honda's strawberries. Shigure was off tormenting that poor editor of his (whom he had personally found just the other day with a stool and a thick rope suspiciously in hand) and the damned Cat was off hiding from the violently adoring Kagura, who decide to grace them with a surprise visit that very morning. Needless to say, both of his irritating housemates would be gone for quite some time.

Impatiently, Yuki brushed away a teasing strand of hair from his eyes. He had grown excessively tired of having to sharpen his stupid pencil every five minutes, and he knew that he couldn't go on like this when he had to go through another three assignments.

"This is so aggravating," Yuki muttered to himself, and his usually calm violet eyes flashed at his inanimate enemy. "It's almost as annoying as that Cat." Picking up his pencil case, which he had gotten from the lovely Miss Honda, he dug through it feverishly, hoping to find the numerous mechanical pencils he knew he had.

Coming up empty, he signed and recalled the numerous incidents when his female classmates asked him for a pencil, and true to his kind and generous nature, he gave it to them. Uo, Miss Honda's rather frightening friend, witnessed one of those times, and laughed heartily as she accused them of adding his discarded pencils in their growing "Yuki Shrines" they kept in their closets.

Smiling, Yuki knew he should have been annoyed at that comment – not wishing to think of the acts of the crazed girls in his, um, "fan club" – but in the end he turned out to be rather grateful as the betraying flush that rose to his light face alerted his favorite housemate and she promptly laid her soft hand on his forehead to ensure he wasn't feeling under the whether.

"Damn," he swore softly. What was he going to do? He needed a pencil, and he needed one _now_, dammit! He thought of taking one from Shigure's office, but decided that catching sight of one of his smutty teen novels wasn't a risk he wanted to take. And he brushed off any ideas to try to grab one from Kyo's room. He had seen the condition of his writing utensils, and to be frank, he refused to write with pencils with chewed ends. The poor pencils probably had cat saliva all over them. Yuki suppressed a shudder at the thought.

Well, he thought as he slipped on some house slippers and opened the door to his secluded room, there's only one thing left to do. A smile tugged at the ends of his lips, and he suddenly felt a giddy jolt of energy run through him.

He would ask Miss Honda.

* * *

Tohru hummed an unrecognizable tune as she chopped up the leaks she was going to place in the stew they were going to have for dinner. She knew that Kyo was very impartial to the vegetable – he had made that _quite_ clear – but Yuki had taken such loving measures to ensure that his vegetables grew healthily, and she didn't have the heart to see them go to waste. She continued to slice the long vegetables, being sure to do so as finely as possible. Maybe then Kyo would fail to realize they were even in the stew at all!

The hissing of the pot brought her attention back down to earth, and Tohru rushed to the stove. She quickly took the rattling lid with the help of a small towel, and reduced the heat. As it settled from its bubbling state, she picked up the ladle she placed on the counter beside it and began to stir.

Fairly soon, Tohru created a rhythm with her stirring and her nonsensical humming grew louder. Her hips began to absentmindedly sway to her rhythm-less tune and her head started to bob up and down, her plaited pigtails swinging as she did.

"Miss Honda?" Tohru's body stopped its demented dance almost immediately and she fumbled. Thankfully, she managed to grab hold of the edge of the kitchen counter top, catching herself before her face met the floor and she straightened her posture. She turned to face him slowly, chagrin clear from her expression.

"Y-Yuki! Um, I'm sorry, but dinner isn't quite ready yet! Oh, but if you're hungry, we have some leftovers left in the fridge and I could go and reheat for you, if you'd like. I'm sure it won't take more than a minute and it should be enough to tide you over before dinner starts." She mentally scolded herself for her senseless blabbing. She could feel the heat crawling up her face and she honestly thought that her heart would stop when he inched himself closer towards her to cup her cheek.

"Not to worry, Miss Honda. I'm more than willing to wait a few more minutes for your scrumptious dinner." There was no hint on his face that revealed that he was there to witness her embarrassing display other than his amused eyes. Tohru flushed a deeper red and she groaned in her hands. "Tell me, are you feeling all right? Your face is looking awfully warm…perhaps you've been spending too much time in the kitchen."

Even more mortified now; she casually tried to brush off his kind observations. "N-no, I'm feeling fine! Well, actually more than fine, I feel great!" She then proceeded to running about the kitchen, uselessly chopping and stirring.

A snigger threatened to escape Yuki's mouth, and he had to clear his throat nosily to rid of all amusement. "Miss Honda, I'm sorry to have bothered you, but might I bother for a pencil? Mine are proving to be…less than cooperative at the moment," He laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, o-of course! I should have a few on my desk. You can go ahead and grab a few from my room."

Smiling courteously, he lifted the short flap of fabric from the doorway ahead and thanked her profusely. Tohru found herself just as thankful, for he had departed quick enough to miss the fourth blush that bled into the last.

"You're welcome," she said too late. Could she have made herself look more like an idiot?

* * *

Yuki was amazed at the simplicity of Tohru's room. He pictured mountains and mountains of stuffed animals piled into the corner, thick silken drapes with frilly hems, full pink pillows and soft blankets. Those seemed to be more of her nature than the simple white drapes and bed sheets he was now seeing. And there wasn't a single stuffed bear or anything even remotely close to that anywhere.

He made a mental note to buy her a few the next time he strolled by the toy shop. Yuki laughed out loud at the thought of coming home with armfuls and armfuls of stuffed mice. "Wouldn't that make the Cat's day?"

He strolled over to the plain desk that had her textbooks and notebooks scattered all over it and found himself grinning again. Wordlessly, he picked up the tiny pink cup that Tohru used as a makeshift pencil-holder. Upon further inspection, Yuki realized that his lovely housemate had the same habit as Kyo; all of her wooden pencils were dented with rabid teeth marks.

"I'd better grab her some candy while I'm at it," he said disapprovingly. "Better to be biting those than pencils." He chose the only mechanical pencil among the bunch and, seeing that it was clean of any markings, moved to place the pencil holder back to its original place. As he did so, his slipper nudged at something on the floor, catching his attention immediately.

"Miss Honda's uniform," Yuki bent to retrieve the soft blue blouse. "She must've been in a hurry to get dinner started." Just as he was about to drape it casually over her bed, a glint of gold caught his sharp eye.

With his heart racing frantically and his usually pale face looking very much like how Tohru's had been during their amusing run-in in the kitchen, he shook his head and looked again, sure that his eyes were deceiving him.

But it was no trick.

There, gleaming very conspicuously upon the collar of the said blouse was the offending (and utterly disturbing) Prince Yuki Fan Club pin. The crowned "Y" shone teasingly at him, as if to remind him what devotion and adoration it symbolized.

"But-but if she has _this_… it can only mean that _she's_ a part of…!" A resounding poof and a puff of smoke filled the small room, along with the terrifying smash of porcelain.

A floor below, Tohru was just turning the stove off when she heard the chaotic noises from above. Worried, she hastened to untie the apron from around her waist and rushed up the stairs. "Yuki? Yuki, are you alright?" Spying her room door wide open, she took a quick peek and gasped at the disheveled pile of clothing resting on her clean floor with fragments of was once her cute little pink cup sprayed all over her room.

"Yuki! Oh, Yuki, where are you?" She dug anxiously through his clothes and finally came across a rosy-cheeked rat sitting deep within the pile.

"Hello, Miss Honda. Sorry to have startled you. And I apologize for having ruined the order of your room." She found it strange that the little rat would not meet her eye and lifted him higher to meet her gaze.

"Yuki, what happened? How did you transform? There aren't any girls around here are there?" It could have just been her imagination, but Tohru could have sworn that the blush on Yuki's sheet grew much more prominent.

Yuki fidgeted on the palm of her hand and looked around every but her face. "Well, you see Miss Honda, uh, transformations can be triggered by more than just being hugged by the opposite sex."

"Oh?" She tilted her head in the most adorable angle and Yuki couldn't help but get more flustered.

"Y-yes, you see, um, things like being overly-stressed or-or being extremely embarrassed can cause us to change, as well."

That reasoning seemed to awaken something in Tohru and poor Yuki found himself in her tight fist as she scurried about her room. "Em-embarassed?! Oh no, did I leave out a pair of my underwear or something?! Oh, you must've seen the drawings I had in my notebook! Oh, _please _don't tell me you found my _diary_!" She continued to run about, trying to find the source of her and Yuki's discomfort.

As she did so, Yuki sighed in her grasp and shook his head wearily. "Next time, I'm using a pen."

* * *

Hey everyone! This is my first _Fruits Basket _story, so please be nice and review!  
Thanks a bunch and I hope you enjoyed it!  
**-A.L.**


End file.
